Spock or Sylar?
by SpirkTrekker42
Summary: Captain Kirk is shaken after he dreams Spock tried to murder him. Can Spock help him work through the confusion? Slash.


Disclaimer: Spock and Kirk belong to Gene Roddenberry, Sylar belongs to Tim Kring and the Heroes universe.

A/N: Thanks to Zachary Quinto for getting himself cast as the new Spock! I can't wait to see how well he does in the new movie.

**Spock or Sylar?**

_James T. Kirk backed away slowly from the intruder in his cabin. It was none other than Spock, who meant to kill him! Jim's heart raced in fear as he noticed the evil gleam in the Vulcan's eyes. But it was then when Kirk scrutinized him closely that he realized that the menacing being wasn't Spock… not really. The man before him looked very much like Spock, except he was missing his trademark Vulcan ears and eyebrows. How was this possible?_

"_Spock," he tried, his voice thick with emotion. "It's Kirk. What happened to you?"_

"_You have something that I want," growled the faux Spock as he smirked at his prey from across the room. "And I'm going to take it from you."_

"_Spock, please, I'm your friend, your t'hy'la," Jim pleaded, but it was no use. Grinning like a mad man, the faux Spock pointed his index finger directly at his captain's head. A hot, searing pain caused Jim to clutch his brow in agony as blood trickled out of the wound. His shrieks of horror did nothing to sway the faux Spock from cutting his forehead open with his bare hands…_

"Jim! Wake up!" Kirk knew that voice. It was the voice of the one who had just tried to murder him! The captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise opened his eyes to find his bondmate and first officer sitting up in bed next to him, looking vaguely concerned. "Jim, I've ascertained you were having a night terror."

"I know that, Spock," said Kirk, irritated that he'd actually believed that Spock would want to kill him. If only he had some of that Vulcan logic! Perhaps his partner could find a way to lend him some permanently though their mental link. Kirk was positive that _Spock _would've reasoned that a dream was the only logical explanation for that strange scenario. Although that still didn't explain why Spock looked so human in the dream. Huh.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Spock offered.

"It was nothing," Kirk muttered, not wanting to trouble his bondmate about it. After all, if the reverse had been true, he would've felt guilty for attempting to murder Spock in a dream. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Your body temperature has risen 4.5 degrees and you're sweating," the Vulcan observed. "I doubt it was nothing."

"Oh fine," Kirk griped. "I know you'll manage to drag it out of me somehow." He stared deep into his partner's black eyes. "You tried to kill me, Spock. "

"Fascinating," said Spock, trying hard to keep the amusement out of his voice.

"It's not funny," Kirk frowned slightly. "At the time I didn't realize I was having a nightmare. I was terrified that I was going to die at the hands of the one I love most."

"Jim, I did not mean to offend-"

"It's alright," the captain interrupted him. "I shouldn't have gotten sore at you. I guess it is kind of funny."

"Only because I would rather kill myself than let you be killed," Spock said in all seriousness.

"I know, Spock," said Kirk, touched that his bondmate would reiterate this sentiment that he already knew. He nestled himself comfortably in Spock's arms as he tried to work through his frustration about that damn dream. "What I can't figure out is why you looked so different in the dream."

"Different? How?" Spock wondered. "Was it like the time you were caught in the warp that transferred you to the I.S.S. Enterprise, where you encountered my darker counterpart?"

"No, nothing like that," Kirk reassured him. "This time you were completely human. I doubt I was experiencing a parallel universe like before; it was more like an alternate universe."

"Interesting," Spock remarked. "And why did I want to kill you?"

"You said that I had something that you wanted."

"And perhaps you did." Spock's face remained emotionless but Kirk was sure he was hiding a smile.

"Spock, I've never seen you look at anyone before the way you looked at me. I've never seen evil in you like that before. It was like you were this psycho serial killer!"

"But it could not have been me, Jim, if I was human," his lover argued.

"I would know those eyes anywhere," said Kirk. "It was you in some form."

"Perhaps," Spock said lightly, but Jim could tell his lover didn't believe him. "And how did I try to…" The Vulcan winced as he trailed off.

"Kill me?" Kirk offered. "You sliced my head open with your finger."

"Oh yes, that sounds very logical," sighed Spock.

"I know it does seem a bit far-fetched," Jim agreed. "I can only assume you were after some sort of power I held in my brain."

"I am sorry you were traumatized by the experience," said Spock. "As you know I am not fazed by dreams myself, but when I felt your emotions through our bond when you were dreaming I understood. I greatly appreciate that you shared the contents of your dream with me."

"I know I can trust you with anything, Spock," said Kirk. "Even when I am at my weakest." Spock decided to ignore that last comment, as he did not think his captain to be weak. He was just overly emotional at times, at least by Vulcan standards.

"There is one thing I do not understand, Jim," said Spock as Kirk was about to close his eyes.

"What's that?" Jim asked sleepily.

"I cannot understand why, if my Terran form had access to all human brains, that I'd pick _your_ s to steal!"

Spock chuckled as Kirk turned away from him in a huff.

END

A/N: That was my first Star Trek story! May there be many more (longer ones) to come! Let me know what you think. It's really hard for me to do those two justice but I will keep trying.


End file.
